


You're Safe Now

by fuzzycatsandgoofyhats



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Character Death, Gen, I'm so sorry everyone, M/M, Mostly Dialogue, POV First Person, POV Jean Kirstein, Tragedy, jeanmarco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzycatsandgoofyhats/pseuds/fuzzycatsandgoofyhats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been so long, I almost didn't recognize your voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Safe Now

Shit. Not now, please, not now. My gas can't run out now of all times. There's a titan coming right for me, and if the fall from this height doesn't injure or kill me, this big ugly bastard will.

Well Marco, I guess I'll be seeing you pretty soon.

I close my eyes and relax my body as a hand snatches me out of the air. It'll all be over shortly...

And everything goes black.

 

“Jean? _Jean!_ ”

I hear voices calling my name in the distance.

“He's still breathing, we may be able to save him!”

I'm...alive?

“Connie, Eren, he's bleeding out. Don't crowd him!” I hear Armin's calm but stern voice. “Jean...Jean, can you hear me? I can see your chest moving.”

I can't move, but I'm vaguely aware of someone trying to bandage my right leg.

“Are there any more titans nearby?” That's Connie.

“No, just the one Mikasa just killed. We should be all right.”

Guys...you guys, please. I'm clearly dying. Leave me behind and go to safety. Please.

“Can you hear me, Jean?” Armin asks me again. I want to reply but I know I can't speak. I want to tell him and the others to leave me behind, that it's okay. “Jean, a titan got you. You're missing your right leg from the knee down but Mikasa saved you. I know you're still in there somewhere--” His voice cracks.

“Damn it, you stubborn asshole, don't you _dare_ die on us! You're stronger than this--”

“Eren, calm down!”

The voices of my friends are growing more faint...

_Jean...you can let go now. It's over. You're safe now._

Wh—what? Who is that? It can't be...

“We're losing him! Connie, Mikasa, help me!”

_Jean, you're safe now,_ the new voice repeats. It sounds oddly familiar, but...

“Jean, you're gonna pull through, I swear!”

No, Armin...no, I'm not.

I'm sorry.

Armin and everyone else fall silent, the searing pain in my leg is gone and I can finally open my eyes.

“Jean, it's been a while.”

It's that voice again, but it's coming in crystal clear this time. I look up and see Marco smiling back at me.

“Marco...” I say weakly. “Was that you calling me?”

He nods. “Yes. Everything's okay now.”

I sit up and hug him tightly. “Oh Marco...it's been so long I...I almost didn't recognize your voice. I'm so sorry Marco...” I let out a choked sob.

“Shh...Jean, it's okay. You've been through a lot since I died. A hell of a lot,” Marco says in that familiar comforting way of his. “I didn't expect you to remember me...”

I look at him incredulously. “How could I forget you? There were times it felt like I was the only one who didn't...”

Marco smiles serenely. “It's so good to see you again, Jean.”

I wipe my eyes and smile back. “It's good to see you again too Marco. You have no idea how much I missed you. I hope...I hope I made you proud...everything I did was to make sure you didn't die for nothing...”

I feel his hands on my shoulders and before I can register what's happening, Marco's lips are on mine. I feel tears on my cheeks again, though whether they're his or mine I'm not sure. He pulls away giving me that same smile I fell in love with.

“You made me very, very proud, Jean,” he says. He lets out a tearful chuckle and embraces me again before pulling me to my feet. “Come on. We've got a lot of catching up to do.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for this. I guess the latest manga chapter wasn't heart-wrenching enough for me because I had the burning desire to write this.


End file.
